Dragon God's Staff
Created around the year 780,000 BC and made of a material that exists only in extremely limited quantities and very few parts of the omniverse, the staff of the dragon god is so named because of its mystical power as is said to have been forged with the scales of the dragon god. History The story of the staff is old and covered with mysteries, having very few reports on the time he survived, secondly legends, was forged at the top of a volcano and cooled by an archangel tear, it was put a fraction of the energy of Red Infinity Gem which gave rise to its huge amounts of energy. For ages the baton has been passed from generation to generation in a small secret temple located in the southern tip of Africa, but one of the monks - Matt Lewis, supposedly coming from a region of Britain - stole it and tried to use his immense power to dominate the Earth. He came in direct conflict with the Mahjarrat Wakatarak during his bid for world domination and was then stopped by the Wizard. Decided that the power was too much for the staff to stay longer in human hands, the Mahjarrat took to himself the possession of the staff during the millennia that led having learned to use his mystical powers to perfection. Recently, it was also discovered a secret compartment at the top of the staff could be inlaid where the Stone of Jas. Powers and Abilities Limitless Energy: '''Supposedly, the staff is able to endure days consecutively without releasing its energy is depleted, so since long been suggested that his power has no end. Your energy can be absorbed by the user usually in moments of exhaustion, giving the holder a power "divine" (divine to mortal eyes). *Energy Projection: 'The ability to manipulate energy in its purest form, creating shields, robes, weapons and increasing their physical abilities, the staff was known since a long time due to their ability to design almost indestructible barriers - their barriers have been shown to be capable of withstand punches from beings like Galactus, Sentinel, Hulk and direct blows from Mjolnir without any effort. *Ancient Stone : ''When the power of the Ancient Stone is released, the rod becomes a weapon of absolute power can distort reality, creating vortex and holes in the middle of the fabric of space-time. By making use of this power, the staff is able to generate barriers strong enough to withstand blows from beings as powerful as the Beyonder. Indestructibility: '''It is not known how many attacks can stand up, but to this day has been shown to be a weapon completely indestructible, the staff has been seen being able to parry attacks Mjolnir, Gungnir Excalibur and received without any scratch on its surface. '''Recognition: '''The staff is able to recognize its wearer and he only responds while this alive. Regardless of the power of the new user, it will always return to its owner instantly after separate willingly. *Teleportation: 'At the same moment that separated from its owner, the staff is able to teleport at will into the hands of its bearer. Regardless of distance - interplanetary, intergalactic and interdimensional or even intermultiversal are distances that staff are able to go in seconds through the teleporter to get to your user. It was said that even the interference of beings like Living Tribunal, Eternity or the Beyonder are unable to interfere in teleportation. '''Shape change: '''Ability to change shape according to the will of its user, the staff has been shown to have the ability to take the form of whips, swords, shields, spears and bows and arrows indestructible even during combat in accordance with the will of Wakatarak. *Division: ''The staff has the ability to divide and multiply the divided parts according to the thinking of the person who wields it. With this he is able to make a bow with infinite arrows, shurikens, darts among other weapons ranged combat. *''Size change:'' As a whip or a chain, the staff can freely change its size. Able to stretch for hundreds of meters or shrink to the size of a small dagger or even a joke, it is extremely easy to hide or achieve opponents long distance with him. '''Fly: '''Not just for decorations, wings on top of the staff also serve to indicate one of his skills, able to make your user gains the ability to fly (even when not wielding) at the same speed that can run. Category:Weapons Category:Power Amplification Category:Items Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Construct Creation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Teleportation Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Duplication Category:Size Changing Category:Flight Category:Bio Weapons